La fellation
by violetsuki
Summary: Ne tournons pas autour du pot. Le titre est brut, cru et direct mais cela a le mérite d'être clair. Enfin bref : Un Alexandre obsédé un Hephaistion curieux Une petite histoire érotique à lire à l'abri des regards indiscrets.


La Fellation

* * *

Acte I

Les Macédoniens ont toujours été friands des plaisirs de la chair. Pour preuve le nombre d'orgies qui était donné à travers tout le royaume. C'était à qui donnerait la fête la plus mémorable. Donnant lieu à tous les excès. Ce soir encore les couloirs du palais de Babylone retentissaient des clameurs et des gémissements des participants à la fête donnée par Alexandre en l'honneur d'un noble étranger dont il comptait bien s'attirer les faveurs.

La salle où se tient l'orgie est immense. Accolées contre chaque mur des séries de banquettes ou se prélassent les nobles invités. Au centre de la pièce des musiciens, des danseurs distraient l'assemblée tandis que les serviteurs servent les hommes en victuailles qu'ils posent sur des tables basses devant chaque banquette. Les Hétaires et les Pornai enflamment les désirs alors que le vin coule à flot. On ne sait des deux, le vin ou les prostitués des deux sexes, tournent le plus la tête de leurs compagnons.

Appuyé contre un pilier, Hephaistion observe la scène d'un air amusé. Son regard s'attarde ici et là, riant des facéties de ses amis et compagnons d'armes. Son attention est soudain attirée ailleurs. Bagoas agenouillé devant Alexandre, sa tête entre les jambes ne laisse aucun doute quant à l'exacte teneur des services que prodigue le jeune homme à son roi. Hephaistion est fasciné par les expressions qui défile sur le visage d'Alexandre. Et ce n'est sans une certaine tristesse qu'il voit fleurir un plaisir que jamais il ne pourra prodiguer à Alexandre. Comme mu par un sixième sens, Alexandre tourne son attention sur lui. Le regard brulant que pose sur lui Alexandre lui dit tout ce que la bienséance ne leur permet pas de faire.

La respiration de Hephaistion s'accélère tandis que le regard intense semble pénétrer jusqu'au tréfonds de son âme. Hephaistion avale nerveusement sa salive. Alexandre se penche et chuchote à l'oreille de Bagoas. Ce dernier lève la tête et dévisage Hephaistion avec un tendre sourire, acquiesce. La tête lui tourne en réalisant l'implication de cet échange. Les deux partenaires se positionnent de façon à ce que Hephaistion ne puisse rien perdre du spectacle.

De sa place, il peut voir les lèvres du jeune homme s'ouvrir et enrober la tête du sexe plus que généreux d'Alexandre. Puis glisser lentement le long de la hampe pour remonter tout aussi doucement. Sous un effet réflexe qu'il ne peut contrôler, les lèvres d'Hephaistion s'entrouvrent comme pour savourer à son tour. Semblant lire les pensées de son amant, les yeux d'Alexandre se dilatent de plaisir et sa bouche laisse échapper un gémissement involontaire.

Bagoas, retirant ses lèvres au grand désarroi d'Hephaistion, descend maintenant sa bouche là où l'instrument de toutes ses convoitises prend racine dans une forêt foisonnante et odorante. Malgré la distance qui les sépare, Hephaistion croit en sentir les effluves parfumées. Ses joues s'enflamment en imaginant enfouir son nez dans la blonde toison. Sa tête lui tourne et son sexe déjà excité se tend encore à cette idée. Il laisse sa main descendre dans les plis de sa tunique persane. Attrapant et serrant sa main autour de son pénis dans l'espoir illusoire de contrôler et contenir son désir. Ce n'est pas sans satisfaction qu'il voit Alexandre déglutir troublé ; les yeux brillant sous l'effet d'une soif qu'aucun élixir ne saurait étancher. Il ne peut retenir un sourire.

Mais celui-ci s'efface bientôt, alors qu'une flamme dévorante nait au creux de ses reins en voyant la langue de Bagoas léchée le sexe d'Alexandre remontant en douceur vers le gland. Hephaistion ne peut retenir un gémissement lorsque les lèvres du jeune eunuque prenne ce trésor interdit. Il ferme les yeux un instant pour reprendre le contrôle de son désir, sa respiration haletante. Mais ouvre aussitôt les yeux en entendant le plaisir d'Alexandre.

Bagoas s'attèle à sa tache, sa bouche avalant avec délice la totalité du pénis de son maitre. Hephaistion est rouge de trouble et de honte mêlés en s'imaginant à la place du jeune homme. Il admire la technique de Bagoas qui ne semble pas souffrir de la longueur pourtant généreuse d'Alexandre. S'il devait prodiguer ce genre de service, montrerait-il autant de talent ? Il salive en imaginant le gout du sexe d'Alexandre sur sa langue. Troublé par ces pensées impures, il croise le regard d'Alexandre dont la tête est posée, lascive, sur le dossier de la banquette. Les genoux d'Hephaistion flanchent en comprenant que les mêmes pensées troublent Alexandre.

Leurs esprits et leurs regards en totale synchronisation. Il ne quitte pas des yeux Alexandre tandis que le plaisir l'envahit. Les lèvres d'Hephaistion entrouvertes, il laisse imaginer Alexandre ce que serait le plaisir de sentir ses lèvres dans un acte qui leur est interdit. Sa main caresse un désir qu'il ne peut plus contenir. Ses mouvements devenants erratiques à la montée du plaisir qui envahit ses reins. Ses mouvements faisant pendant aux coups de rein puissants qu'Alexandre prodigue dans la bouche accueillante de son jeune esclave. Dans un même élan les deux macédoniens s'abandonnent à la puissance de leur désir, leur jouissance s'achevant dans un cri. Reprenant son souffle et ses esprits, Hephaistion retire la main de son sexe. Avec un sourire malicieux, il lèche de sa langue ses lèvres entrouvertes comme pour se délecter d'un met particulièrement savoureux et met à sa bouche ses doigts couverts de la preuve de son plaisir. Son sourire s'élargit en entendant l'exclamation d'Alexandre. Sans laisser le temps à son roi de recouvrir de sa surprise, il quitte l'orgie.

* * *

Acte II

Au détour d'un couloir, il rencontre deux gardes qui l'arrête et lui demande de les suivre sur ordre du roi. Il est conduit dans ses appartements. A peine la porte est-elle fermée qu'Alexandre le plaque contre la porte et l'embrasse. Dévorant ses lèvres, forçant sa bouche, l'envahissant de sa langue. Des mains invasives s'insinuent entre ses jambes pour atteindre cette fleur dont Alexandre est tant friand. Sans laisser le temps à Hephaistion de souffler sous cette agression passionnée. Un doigt plus que curieux l'envahit sans préambule, lui coupant un instant le souffle.

Sans un mot un instant plus tard, Alexandre se retire et usant de sa force légendaire le porte pratiquement jusqu'au lit ou il atterrit sur le dos. Alexandre sans attendre se jette sur lui, arrachant leurs vêtements dans sa hâte et attrapant une fiole dont il badigeonne ses doigts, il reprend l'exploration approfondi de son compagnon. Hephaistion pousse un cri sous l'invasion. Alexandre ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir, prenant de force sa bouche. Hephaistion a à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il arrive qu'il sent Alexandre forcer l'entrée de ses chairs. Il ne peut retenir un cri sous la puissante intrusion qui l'envahit d'un seul coup de rein.

Sous les profonds coups de boutoir que lui assène sans répit Alexandre, Hephaistion s'abandonne à son amant. Il va pour prendre en main son sexe. Mais Alexandre lui attrape ses deux poignets et les maintient fermement sur le lit de chaque coté de la tête d'Hephaistion. Celui-ci gémit de frustration. Mais sans lui laisser le temps de s'appesantir sur son sort, Alexandre reprend son martèlement incessant. A chaque coup de rein, le sexe d'Alexandre stimule sans relâche la petite glande cachée qui fait voir des étoiles à son amant. Les gémissements d'Hephaistion tournent en cris de plaisir. Il supplie Alexandre de le laisser se caresser mais ce dernier refuse.

Hephaistion sous le stimuli incessant, n'est plus qu'une boule de nerfs à vif qui se tord sous Alexandre cherchant sa libération. Il tente de frotter son pénis contre le ventre d'Alexandre mais sans succès. La tension dans son sexe est si forte qu'il est sure d'en mourir. Il geint et supplie, confus et incohérent de plaisir. Il crie le nom d'Alexandre tant de fois et si fort que sa gorge le brule. Jamais Alexandre n'a fait preuve d'un tel désir et d'une telle résistance. Hephaistion croit s'évanouir de plaisir à plusieurs reprises. Rien ne semble arrêter Alexandre. La pression dans son bas ventre s'intensifie il sent ses testicules se rétracter peu de temps avant de laisser échapper le sperme de son sexe enfin apaisé. Alexandre ne s'arrête pas pour autant et continue à le pilonner sans relâche tandis qu'Hephaistion subit les contre-coups de son orgasme. Quelques minutes plus tard, Alexandre donnant un dernier coup de rein enfoui au plus profond de son amant la preuve de son désir intense.

Hephaistion défait et sans force, haletant sous l'effort qu'ils viennent de fournir essaie tant bien que mal de récupérer. Mais quelle n'est pas sa surprise de voir qu'Alexandre semble au mieux de sa forme. En voyant le petit sourire malicieux d'Alexandre, il plisse les yeux. Il tente de s'assoir et ce faisant il pose les yeux sur… le penis qui, lui aussi, semble au mieux de sa forme. Il fronce les sourcils.

« C'est quoi ça ? » en montrant du doigt son engin érigé ; n'ayant jamais connu Alexandre avoir avoir un temps de récupération aussi court même étant adolescent.

Alexandre hausse les sourcils avec un petit sourire narquois.

« Cela me semble évident ce que c'est ! Tu en as eu un petit aperçu tout à l'heure si je ne me trompe ».

Hephaistion s'étouffe d'exaspération.

« Un petit aperçu ! Une petit aperçu ! Tu m'a pilonné comme si tu faisais un marathon. J'aurai de la chance si j'arrive à m'assoir demain. Et d'ailleurs c'était quoi tout ça ? »

« Justement à propos de tes problèmes d'assise j'ai déjà réglé le problème. J'ai annulé tous tes engagements pour la fin de la semaine. »

« Quoi ! Mais… Mais… » Hephaistion en bégaie devant l'attitude si inhabituelle d'Alexandre.

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Alexandre lui explique que par erreur il a bu un stimulant sexuel et qu'il a pensé que c'était le moment opportun pour tester une théorie.

En voyant son petit sourire satisfait, Hephaistion lève un sourcil interrogateur.

« Par erreur ! Vraiment ! Et en quoi consiste cette théorie ? »

Une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux, Alexandre semble jubiler.

« Je me demandais combien de temps tes lèvres mettraient à remplacer ton charmant petit derrière quand celui-ci ne sera plus en mesure de céder à mes exigences. C'est la condition sine qua non qui fera cesser l'expérience. »

Un instant l'image de ses lèvres sur le sexe d'Alexandre enflamme l'esprit d'Hephaistion et pendant un instant son cerveau cesse de fonctionner. Mais secouant cette idée infamante, il s'insurge.

« Il n'en est pas question. Jamais ! Tu m'entends ! Jamais je ne me plierai à un acte aussi dégradant. »

« C'est ce que nous verrons ! En attendant la réponse… »

Hephaistion déglutit bruyamment quand Alexandre se penche à son oreille et murmure :

« Je continuerai à te baiser encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par me supplier de te laisser me sucer. Bagoas m'a dit que cette merveilleuse petite potion était prise par les maîtres de Harem pour entraîner leurs recrues en prévision des orgies. Voyons si tu te montreras endurant. »

Alexandre se jette sur sa proie avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Potsitionnant Hephaistion à quatre pattes, d'un coup de rein féroce il s'enfonce dans le tunnel encore humide et brulant faisant hurler son amant.

* * *

Acte III

« Stop ! Temps mort ! C'est bon tu as gagné ! ».

Hephaistion arrête Alexandre qui s'apprêtait à le pénétrer pour la… nième fois, il a arrêté de compter après le 9e round. Il a l'impression que son cœur va exploser. Le parfum du sexe et de sueur embaume la chambre, il reprend tant bien que mal son souffle. Cela fait des heures qu'Alexandre lui prodigue ses attentions lubriques. Son entre-jambes brule de tant de sollicitations. Son corps alangui et épuisé, les muscles lourds, il git sur le lit incapable de se mouvoir.

« Yes ! »

Le sourire victorieux d'Alexandre exaspère son amant. Il regarde Alexandre s'installer sur le lit satisfait comme un chat qui aurait volé la crème de la bergère. Attendant sagement qu'Hephaistion honore sa part du marché. Ce dernier secoue la tête, en souriant.

« Tu es pire qu'un sale gosse. »

Mais son sourire s'efface en songeant à la tache à venir. Alexandre surprend son hésitation.

« Personne ne sera au courant. Bagoas le fait et pourtant cela ne retire rien à ce qu'il est. »

« Mais c'est un esclave, Alexandre, et Perse qui plus est, pas un citoyen Grec. »

« Parce qu'une guerre en avait voulu ainsi, Phédon d'Elis bien que de noble famille grecque était aussi devenu un esclave se prostituant dans un lupanar avant que Sophocle ne le remarque pour en faire un philosophe. Cela faisait-il de lui moins qu'un homme ? »

« Mais ce sont les circonstances qui l'ont poussé à le faire. Il n'avait aucun choix. » Argumente Hephaistion.

« Le destin d'un homme peut à tout moment basculer de libre à esclave ou d'esclave à homme libre. Mais ce que nous faisons dans l'intimité de la chambre reste dans la chambre et ne regarde personne. Crois-tu que je penserai moins de toi si tu le faisais, crois-tu que je perdrai toute considération pour toi ? Au contraire, je penserai que tu es brave et tellement aimant pour satisfaire un de mes désirs les plus brulants au risque de sacrifier ce qui t'es cher. »

Alexandre se penche vers la table basse proche du lit et attrape une fiole qu'il avale sans attendre. Hephaistion le questionne :

« Que fais-tu ? »

« Je prend l'antidote. »

« Mais… »

Alexandre l'interrompt une main caressant tendrement la joue de son amant.

« Le jeu est terminé. Je vois bien combien cela te contrarie. Il m'arrive de me montrer un peu rude voire brutal dans nos ébats mais sache que jamais je ne te pousserai à faire quoi que ce soit contre ton gré. »

Ouvrant ses bras, il intime :

« Viens ! Dormons ! tu es épuisé. Reprenons des forces. »

Hephaistion se plie sans rechigner aux ordres de son amant. Contre la poitrine d'Alexandre, il soupire de bien-être et d'épuisement. Mais, tandis qu'il écoute la respiration paisible d'Alexandre, ses pensées s'entrechoquent et le tiennent longtemps éveiller avant de rejoindre à son tour le royaume de Morphée.

* * *

Acte IV

Alexandre sort des brumes du sommeil. Une sensation agréable l'a réveillé. Il ouvre les yeux pour trouver une tête brune entre ses jambes lui prodiguant le plus plaisant des délices. Il gémit tandis que des lèvres douces engouffrent son sexe dans la cavité chaude et humide d'une bouche avide.

Le souffle court, il retient un cri de jouissance en voyant les lèvres distendues par l'épaisseur de sa verge. Son souffle s'accélère tandis qu'il se noie dans un plaisir profond. Il ne peut retenir un mouvement du bassin alors qu'une langue mutine vient lécher son gland gonflé et rougeoyant comme s'il s'agissait du met le plus exquis.

La bouche à nouveau l'avale. Les bruits de succion lui font perdre la tête. Son plaisir est tel qu'il sait qu'il ne pourra tenir très longtemps. Du plus profond de ses testicules une chaleur l'envahit et remonte dans ses reins et son sexe pour finir par exploser, tapissant cette gorge si désirée de sa semence épaisse.

Son orgasme est tel que sa vue se brouille et pendant un instant il pense mourir de plaisir. Reprenant ses esprits, il regarde Hephaistion qui timidement baisse les yeux. Une larme blanche traine au coin de sa bouche seul témoin de ce qui vient de se passer. Il se penche pour recueillir presque religieusement de ses lèvres cette relique éphémère d'une offrande si précieuse. Faisant rosir le pauvre Hephaistion qui ne sait plus ou se mettre.

Longtemps, les deux amants se regardent en silence. Craignant par des mots maladroits de rompre la magie de l'instant. Jamais, au grand jamais, Alexandre n'aurait imaginer…

Finalement, Hephaistion se redresse et s'assoie sur ses talons, sur le lit, les mains sur ses genoux. Le port altier, se drapant dans une attitude digne, il rompt le silence évitant le regard d'Alexandre :

« Ne t'imagines pas que… que… cela se renouvellera. Je suis sport. Tu as gagné ton challenge je suis un homme de parole. J'ai donc honoré ma part du marché. »

Alexandre retient un rire en voyant les joues d'Hephaistion s'empourprer, il n'est pas dupe mais fair play il répond :

« Bien sur ! Je n'en ai jamais douté »

« C'était la première et la dernière fois ! Sache-le. »

« Tout à fait d'accord ! » répond Alexandre d'un air ferme. Se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche pour s'empêcher de sourire. Ce qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à faire en voyant une pointe de déception s'allumer dans le regard d'Hephaistion.

Il ne peut résister l'envie de le taquiner.

« J'ai juste une question. Rien ne te force à y répondre bien sur. Mais comment as-tu trouvé… la chose ? » En voyant le courroux envahir les yeux d'Hephaistion, il s'empresse d'ajouter :

« Pure curiosité… philosophique, bien sur. ».

« Oh ! Oui bien sur ! » Hephaistion le dos raide et le visage rouge, portant son regard partout sauf sur Alexandre. « Et bien… ce… ce n'était pas désagréable. »

Alexandre retient un sourire lorsqu'il voit s'agiter Hephaistion qui tente discrètement de cacher de ses mains l'évidence de son excitation.

« Et, lorsque que tu as gouté, quel goût… »

Le visage écarlate, Hephaistion s'offusque :

« Alexandre ! »

Ce dernier éclate de rire. Tandis que son amant s'énerve.

« Tu es impossible. ». Hephaistion cherche à s'éloigner mais Alexandre le retient le faisant basculer sous son corps.

« Pardonne-moi mon amour ! Je voulais juste te taquiner. »

« Lâche-moi ! » Hephaistion se débat pour échapper à Alexandre. Mais ce faisant, il excite son partenaire dont il sent l'évidence de son désir se dresser entre eux deux. Il s'immobilise et croise le regard d'Alexandre ce qu'il y lit ne laisse aucun doute sur les intentions de son roi.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Il n'en est pas quest… » Les paroles d'Hephaistion se perdent dans le baiser qui l'emporte dans un tourbillon de passion. Son désir s'éveille à son tour et Hephaistion s'abandonne dans les bras d'Alexandre…

Quelques temps plus tard, Hephaistion est endormi sur le lit. Alexandre allongé sur le côte et la tête dans sa main observe son adorable amant. Caressant les douces courbes de ses fesses. Il revit les heures passées avec bonheur. Il n'a jamais douté qu'il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait d'Hephaistion. Il a toujours honoré ses dettes. Et sa curiosité a toujours été son plus gros défaut.

« Je sais que tu le referas. » Chuchote Alexandre.

« Dans tes rêves ! » Alexandre rit et laisse sa main s'égarer dans des zones humides et chaudes, faisant gémir son amant.

« Dans ce cas mes rêves seront bien plaisants. »

* * *

Fin


End file.
